


De Marbre

by Thalilitwen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In The Flesh AU, M/M, zombie!Grantaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Grantaire faisait parti de ces malchanceux, appelés poliment des "patients atteints du syndrome de décès partiel" pour ne pas froisser l'individu. Le cynique n'en avait que faire: il se souvenait des choses atroces qu'il avait commises avant d'être traité, il était conscient du sang sur ses mains et de la créature qu'il devait à présent supporter: lui-même. Donc, pas besoin de formules de politesse ou de termes scientifiques: c'était un zombie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit OS que j'avais écrit en 2014  
> C'est un UA -ou AU- de la série In The Flesh, où toutes les personnes mortes en 2009 sont revenues à la vie en zombie, mais y'a eu un remède du coup ils doivent prendre des médicaments pour se contrôler et ils galèrent à s'intégrer dans la société. C'est une très bonne série d'ailleurs :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Non. Non. Il ne reviendrait pas, il ne voulait pas.

Grantaire avait été réticent à la seconde même où les médecins lui avaient annoncé la "bonne nouvelle". Il ne voulait plus revoir personne, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Rester ici, à l'écart du monde pour toujours constituait son unique voeu.

Malheureusement, et comme d'habitude, ce que voulait cette pauvre créature alcoolique, personne n'en faisait cas. Il ne voulait pas repartir à Paris? Les médecins et les nombreux psychologues préparaient son départ! Il ne supportait pas l'idée de revenir dans la société? La France venait de lancer ses vagues de rapatriement! Il souhaitait mourir? Même la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui.

Grantaire faisait parti de ces malchanceux, appelés poliment des "patients atteints du syndrome de décès partiel" pour ne pas froisser l'individu. Le cynique n'en avait que faire: il se souvenait des choses atroces qu'il avait commises avant d'être traité, il était conscient du sang sur ses mains et de la créature qu'il devait à présent supporter: lui-même. Donc, pas besoin de formules de politesse ou de termes scientifiques: c'était un zombie.

Les employés du centre médical pouvaient le soigner, le maquiller et lui couvrir ses pupilles déformées, rien ne changeait. Il restait un monstre camouflé de façon pathétique, et revenir ainsi dans la société semblait bien être la pire idée du monde en ce moment, surtout pour le cynique.

Ce fut précisément ce que pensa Grantaire en quittant les médecins et les autres patients du centre pour rejoindre d'un pas gêné et trainant Combeferre accompagné d'Eponine, les deux seules personnes ayant daigné le revoir.

C'est un coeur lourd et un faux sourire qui accueillirent ses deux anciens amis, et qui les suivirent jusqu'à la mini Cooper du jeune homme. Grantaire entra dans la voiture après avoir définitivement effacer la moindre once de joie de ses traits faussement vivants. Son reflet ingrat dans la vitre lui donnait envie de vomir.

_ Tu as bonne mine Grantaire, lui assura Combeferre en démarrant le moteur du transport.

 

_J'ai trop de maquillage, je suis ridicule et de toute façon je l'enlèverais au moment même où je rentrerais chez..._

 

_ Merci, répondit-il finalement sans grande conviction.

Le cynique regardait avec attention ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement. Il n'arrivait plus à parler à ses amis, leurs voix semblaient étrangères et leurs sourires faux. Cette simple pensée lui serra le coeur. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder par la fenêtre, pas pour devoir constater avec amertume le paysage changé et détruit à cause de l'apocalypse. Non, Grantaire ne s'infligerait pas ça. Ses mains, pour une fois vierges de toute trace de peinture, devenaient bien plus intéressantes, même si elles étaient responsables de bien des horreurs... 

_ C'est toi qui a choisi cette couleur pour tes lentilles? demanda Eponine en se retournant tout sourire vers son meilleur ami. Ça te va bien! On a les mêmes maintenant!

_ Ouais... Y'avait pas du vert donc j'ai pris c'que j'ai pu... Marron du coup.

Le zombie sur la banquette arrière enfonçait maintenant ses ongles bleus dans la chair glacée de sa paume. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien maintenant, juste à l'ombre d'un cadavre sans nom, une charogne trop pathétique pour réellement mourir en paix.

 

_Je ne mérite pas la paix de toute façon... Pas après ce que j'ai fait..._

 

Le cynisme de Grantaire s'était bien accru depuis cette petite expérience d'outre-tombe, et à fortes raisons.

_ En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le guide, Joly et moi avons reçu une formation complète pour le traitement et le suivi des patients atteints de SDP. Tu n'as rien à cr...

_ Vous avez fait parti d'la Force Humaine Volontaire?

La question de Grantaire ne se voulait pas aussi sèche et cassante, mais il ne fit toutefois rien pour se reprendre. Il ne savait plus comment les aborder, comment entretenir une conversation banale avec eux, alors il ne ferait pas semblant. Non, il voulait savoir la réponse, aussi douloureuse et destructrice fut-elle. Le cynique avait entendu des histoires au centre, et il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Désespérément.

Combeferre, toujours aussi placide, se racla légèrement la gorge et replaça correctement ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez avant de se décider à formuler une réponse, qu'Eponine ne souhaitait pas annoncer:

_ Au début oui, nous avions établi un poste au Musain. Bahorel a reçu quelques médailles d'ailleurs. Mais dès que nous avons appris pour le traitement, nous avons immédiatement commencé à nous battre pour l'égalité... Comme avant.

Un demi sourire déforma les traits de Grantaire, presque rassuré par cette réponse. Il ne fit plus aucun commentaire, et ses deux amis eurent la sagesse de le laisser tranquille pour finir le trajet dans le silence.

 

_ Vous voilà arrivés! On se retrouve ce soir au Café, d'accord? Repose toi bien Grantaire.

Combeferre arrêta sa voiture et déverrouilla les portières au milieu d'une petite ruelle peu fréquentée, à en juger par le silence ambiant. Le cynique, brusquement tiré de ses sombres pensées, releva pour la première fois la tête vers l'extérieur de manière à se situer: ils se trouvaient juste devant le vieil appartement d'Eponine. Cette information le laissa partagé, mais il fut soulagé de voir un lieu familier et intact, comme dans ses souvenirs. Son coeur se serra tout de même.

Le bruit d'une portière le fit sursauter et sa meilleure amie lui tendit la main:

_ Allez viens! Tu dormiras chez moi pendant quelques temps.

 

_Je me demande pourquoi..._

 

Elle le hissa hors de la voiture avec une conviction complètement opposée à la volonté de Grantaire. Après avoir salué Combeferre, elle chercha ses clés dans son sac à main, pour ouvrir la vieille porte de l'immeuble.

_ Ça fait du bien de te revoir... Tu m'avais tellement manquée.

_ Ouais... 

Il eut l'honnêteté de ne pas répondre "moi aussi", puisqu'il n'avait pas été en état de penser décemment depuis au moins une bonne année. 

_ Désolé, j'ai plus l'habitude de te parler... C'est juste... trop bizarre. 

_ T'inquiète, fit elle en poussant la lourde porte déverrouillée du palier, allez viens!

Elle monta les vieilles marches fissurées quatre à quatre, et son ami n'eut pas l'engouement d'en faire autant. Eponine ouvrit la porte déjà libérée de son cadenas, et attendit le cynique pour l'inviter à entrer. Même s'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde revenir dans cet endroit.

_ Fais comme chez toi!

C'est d'un pas tremblant que l'alcoolique couvert de fond de teint entra dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais ce ne fut pas cette familiarité rassurante qui l'emplit...

_ Va dans le salon, ne sois pas timide. Gavroche n'est pas encore là et Montparnasse doit être dehors.

Il s'exécuta, le coeur incroyablement serré. Les meubles se trouvaient là où il les avait laissé, quand il venait chez Eponine pour garder Gavroche ou quand il n'allait pas bien... Elle lui avait toujours ouvert sa porte...

 

_Elle n'aurait jamais dû_

 

Il s'assit brusquement sur le canapé troué à de multiples endroits, et attarda ses yeux sur la vieille tapisserie gonflée d'humidité. Ses jambes n'auraient de toute façon pas pu le porter bien plus loin.

_ Tu veux une bière? demanda Eponine depuis la kitchenette.

_ Ou... 

Il soupira.

_ ... J'peux pas, j'peux plus rien boire ou manger.

_ Mon pauvre... c'est un peu ironique dans ton cas quand même...

La fille de Thénardier réapparut quelques instants plus tard, un seul verre à la main. Et d'après l'inquiétude dans ses traits, Grantaire ne devait pas avoir l'air bien du tout.

_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer, ça va?

Elle s'assit à côté de son ami pour inspecter ses traits troublés. En posant sa bière sur la table basse, elle réalisa.

_ Oh... Je suis désolée! Cet endroit c'est... Tu... Tu t'en souviens?

Grantaire eut la force d'hocher la tête, le regard dans le vide. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, malgré l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il quitta temporairement le monde des vivants. 

_ Tu veux qu'on parte? On peut aller chez...

_ Non. Aide moi seulement à enlever ce putain de maquillage.

Eponine le regarda d'un air désolé, puis s'éclipsa en direction de sa salle d'eau minuscule, pour revenir munie d'une petite éponge imbibée d'eau. Elle reprit place à ses côtés avant de commencer à enlever le fond de teint de ses mains tremblantes. 

_ Au moins tu n'as pas de marques... c'est déjà ça...

Les paroles conciliantes de son amie n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, et Grantaire, qui n'écoutait plus les encouragements depuis qu'il était traité, reprit le fil de ses pensées en regardant sa peau redevenir livide comme le cadavre qu'il était.

_ Ponine... J'suis désolé d'avoir... de m'être... enfin... ici.

_ C'est pas de ta faute, fit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa tâche, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès. Ça a juste été... difficile. Mais bon, tu es là maintenant.

_ C'est toi qui... a découvert mon corps?

_ Non. C'est Montparnasse qui m'a appelée.

Elle commença à s'attaquer à son visage quand elle changea radicalement de sujet:

_ T'imagine pas à quel point il doit être jaloux de toi. Ça doit être la seule personne à vouloir être un zomb... un patient atteint du SDP. Pour l'immortalité d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Grantaire ne répondit pas, et une fois que son visage fut entièrement débarrassé de cette couche de fond de teint, il soupira de soulagement.

_ Merci.

_ Derien, je suis très contente que tu sois revenu... ça fait juste bizarre que tu sois là alors que j'ai assisté à ton enterrement... Mais c'est agréable en tout cas.

Elle passa une main dans les boucles noires emmêlées de son ami avant de continuer de parler:

_ Ça m'avait manquée... Les autres aussi vont être contents de te revoir!

Le visage du cynique s'assombrit, et pour une fois la fille de Thénardier en savait exactement la raison.

_ Il n'est pas venu...

 

_Il me déteste..._

 

_ Ça a été difficile pour tout le monde tu sais... Surtout pour lui. Mais ça va s'arranger tu vas voir...

Grantaire haussa les sourcils: s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'Enjolras ne voudrait plus le revoir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il lui avait infligé... Tout était de sa faute.

_ J'ai pas envie d'y aller ce soir...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ce sentiment ne l'avait toujours pas quitté tandis qu'il rassemblait son courage pour passer la porte du café. Eponine lui tenait joyeusement la main, plus comme un encouragement qu'autre chose,  et ce fut finalement elle qui l'obligea à entrer à l'intérieur.

Tout avait changé ici. Plus une table n'était à sa place initiale, et même les comptoirs avaient changé de place. L'apocalypse laissa sans aucun doute des traces ici. Seule la lumière orangée était restée la même, douce et chaleureuse.

 Ils montèrent finalement à l'étage, et une effusion de visages familiers et si lointain à la fois emplirent les yeux du cynique. Jehan fut le premier à se manifester, en se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. 

Cette marque d'affection fut très inattendue, et certainement pas la dernière.

Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Marius, Cosette, Feuilly... même Gavroche et sa console portable... Tous étaient venus pour revoir Grantaire et saluer son retour parmi les amis de l'ABC. Des paroles rassurantes, des sourires accueillants, des câlins étouffants, des discussions amusantes, tout avait été calculé par tout le monde pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, ce qui fut malheureusement le cas. Il savait que tous lui en voulaient d'être partis comme ça, et même s'ils ne le montraient pas, Grantaire les avait sûrement fait souffrir, du moins s'ils le considéraient comme un ami. 

Il répondit tout de même avec des sourires bien faibles et tenta d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas passé quelques temps dans une tombe puis en quête de cerveaux dans les rues de Paris. Il rit aux blagues de Bossuet et de Courfeyrac, il comprit l'embarras de Marius qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il écouta les histoires héroïques de Bahorel... Pour la première fois il était le centre de l'attention dans le Café, pour la première fois il avait l'impression que plusieurs personnes s'intéressaient réellement à lui...

Puis, ses yeux vagabonds en rencontrèrent immédiatement d'autres. 

Un regard familier, impartial, énervé et glacial.

Enjolras venait de monter à l'étage du Musain. Il n'avait pas changé lui non plus, toujours cette aura de lumière émanant de sa personne, toujours ces vêtements rouges, toujours sa chevelure d'ange... Son visage cependant, semblait bien triste, plus triste qu'il ne n'avait jamais vu.

Et il remarqua Grantaire.

Et il choisit aussitôt de redescendre pour partir, après que ses yeux glacés n'aient congelés le cynique sur place.

Combeferre aussi avait aperçu le leader monter à l'étage, et en soupirant il choisit de le suivre, sûrement pour tenter de le raisonner, une des nombreuses choses dans lesquelles il excellait.

 

_Il a raison de partir. Je suis un monstre. Je lui ai gâché la vie..._

 

Cependant, l'ancien alcoolique choisit de les suivre. Était-ce par impulsivité, par curiosité ou pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'Apollon, il descendit également les escaliers du Café. 

Le guide retenait le révolutionnaire survolté de partir, les deux mains sur ses épaules. Les vives protestations d'Enjolras se firent entendre immédiatement et il utilisa toute sa force pour tenter de se dégager. Finalement, le guide sembla le calmer en murmurant des paroles que Grantaire ne put entendre, et dès qu'il aperçut le cynique au sommet des escaliers, il emmena le leader dans l'arrière salle du Musain, et lui adressant un bref signe pour qu'il les suive.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et entendit un morceau de conversation avant d'être lui aussi poussé par Combeferre dans la pièce:

_ ... Vous allez juste parler maintenant.

_ Combeferre qu'est-ce que tu...

Un claquement de porte, un cliquetis de serrure. Porte verrouillée.

Enjolras s'énerva sur la porte, sans succès, avant de détourner son regard de Grantaire. Le silence pesait lourd sur la pièce, si lourd qu'il écrasait le coeur du cynique. Un silence plus puissant que des milliers de mots. Un silence qui voulait tout dire.

L'ancien alcoolique décida alors de le briser:

_ Enj...

Les iris de glace du leader foudroyèrent les siennes et ce fut cette fois-ci Grantaire qui détourna le regard.

_ Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant?

_ ... J'suis désolé...

Un rire nerveux secoua les épaules d'Enjolras. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi froid.

_ Bien sûr, tu es désolé... Mais désolé de quoi hein? Qu'on se soit disputés? De t'être tué? De m'avoir laissé l'honneur de devoir...

_ J'voulais pas... Je pensais pas que je...

Sa gorge se serra. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de finir sa phrase devant Enjolras. Il était suffisamment lâche et honteux. 

_ Le résultat est le même.

_ Désolé pour tout, reprit Grantaire, d'être entré dans ta vie.

_ Non, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu as toujours fait comme ça, toujours à croire que je m'en fichais de toi ou de nous... alors que c'était faux... Ça tu l'aurais su si tu avais été là quand je suis venu m'excuser après notre dispute. Quand je suis monté chez Eponine parce que je savais que tu serais là... tu allais tout le temps chez elle quand on avait des problèmes... Et je vois Montparnasse qui me dit de ne pas entrer. Comme si j'allais l'écouter de toute façon!

Grantaire savait pertinemment que le leader ne s'adressait plus à lui, il vidait surtout tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tandis que le cynique devait l'écouter, lourd de remords et conscient de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

 _ Donc j'entre de force, et là... Je pense que tu connais la suite. Tu es sur le canapé avec quelques bouteilles vides à tes côtés, mélangées sûrement avec des médicaments et voilà! 

Des larmes de rages roulaient sur les joues roses du leader, qui gardait tout de même une fluidité dans son discours tremblant.

_ Au revoir monde cruel, laissons donc le plaisir à Enjolras de découvrir mon corps. Et aussi qu'il cherche si mon coeur bat encore, il est tellement naïf et idéaliste. Lui il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, il est trop optimiste alors il me secoue encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les pompiers arrivent. De toute façon ce n'est pas grave, il a un coeur de pierre et peu survivre à tout!

Sa voix faiblit légèrement, ce qui comprima un peu plus le coeur du cynique.

_ Et bien je te le dis, reprit-il bien plus fort, non! Non je ne peux pas survivre à tout! Non il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne sois pas rongé par la culpabilité, pour t'avoir fais te tuer. Je t'aimais Grantaire, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu endurer, je t'aimais. Et toi tu as pu en douter, et nous infliger ça? Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne?

A bout de nerfs, et le cynique avait toujours eu un instinct pour déduire ce genre de chose, Enjolras laissa enfin quelques sanglots s'échapper de son âme malheureuse. Grantaire aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, s'il n'était pas tant dégoûté par lui même et tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il resta donc immobile, se pensant incapable de consoler un chagrin que lui seul pouvait apaiser.

_ Apollon...

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un murmure tant elle était faible. Enjolras se calma légèrement, et leva ses yeux bleus et humides vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

_ ... Tu aurais dû me faire incinérer.

Et le masque de marbre du révolutionnaire éclata en morceaux.

 


End file.
